Episode 6919 (17th July 2014)
"David Metcalfe is shocked to discover Priya's plans and his concerns later grow when Jai explains Rakesh cannot be trusted and vows to stop the wedding; Adam kisses Chas to annoy James; and Daz gets to know Kerry." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Adam continues to smash up bottles in the cellar, but James has had enough of his anger and grabs him, forcing the bottle out of his hand. He tells Adam that what happened with Moira didn't mean anything, which only serves to rile Adam more and he bumps into Finn and makes hurtful comments to him about his mum. David struggles to take in the news of Priya's engagement and is shocked to discover that it's an arranged marriage. He snaps at Alicia when she tries to appease the situation, saying that Amba isn't her daughter. Kerry is annoyed when Dan refuses to go tiara shopping with her. Daz persuades her to give Sean a trial at the salon. Priya blames Jai for causing trouble but Rakesh reassures her they will come round in the end. Adam takes a bottle of vodka and heads into the back room at the pub. An angry Chas follows snapping at him and defending James, but Adam sees an opportunity to pay James back and kisses Chas. She pushes him away, appalled by his behaviour and as Adam goads James, she narrowly manages to stop him hitting him. David tries to make amends with Alicia and they have a heart-to-heart about their situation, but David continues to worry that he doesn't even know anything about Rakesh. Finn is upset when his dad seems more interested in sorting things out with his 'new' son rather than with him. Kerry is grateful when Daz offers to join her tiara shopping instead of Dan - suggesting they go for cocktails so he can get to know his future sister-in-law. David and Alicia are disappointed in Leyla when they discover she knew about Priya and Rakesh's relationship. Tracy tells Sam about a dodgy call when her phone begins to ring again. Sam tells her to turn it off, but she says she needs the money, prompting Sam to offer to pay for her time. David's concerns are later heightened when Jai explains that Rakesh cannot be trusted and vows to stop their wedding, asking for David's assistance. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, private hallway, backroom, rear hallway/stairs and cellar *Beauty & Bernice - Salon *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Brook Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen Broadcasts United Kingdom *Thu 17th July 2014: 8.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 9.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Thu 17th July 2014: 8.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes